


山治绊了一跤

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Invisible Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 索隆中招了。





	山治绊了一跤

**Author's Note:**

> 靠 我这个弱智写完这文没有存 现在找不到文字版的了 只好拿图片提取文字 有错别字的话是正常现象(......  
> 妈耶我不想看这写的是啥太沙雕了我不想看(。不看了 不看了 是lucifer佬的一方透明化点梗 然而我再也没有找到过她 希望她能看到吧

索隆中招了。

这不是什么稀罕事。毕竟这里是伟大航道，即便是四皇也会有翻船的时候。索隆犯的错不过是在看见对手虎躯一震、抬起手掌的时候没有及时躲开。在战斗中这甚至算不上什么失误。

一圈淡色的光芒从那个敌人的手中扩散，瞬间穿过索隆的身体，消失在空气中。剑士一刀劈倒从旁攻来的杂兵，偏了偏头。

然后草帽海贼团成员便看到他们的战斗员也和那道光芒一样，悄无声息原地蒸发。  
     
      
那个放出怪招的敌方船员手还举在空中，山治的脚就踹到了他脸上。厨师把他一击踢倒，两下踏折能把人变没的手。男人撕心裂肺的痛嚎刚冒出来一个开头，山治的鞋跟就压上了他的喉咙。

“你把我们的白痴剑士变到哪去了？”山治双手插兜，居高临下地问。路飞蓄力而拉得老长的手臂从他背后经过。

“……”船员被踩得说不出话，脸都憋成了紫色，完好的手拼命抓着眼前纹丝不动的小腿。

厨子稍微放松腿上的力道。这可怜虫喘出一口气，惨叫刚酝酿出来，山治鞋跟一转又踩了上去。

路飞长长的橡皮手臂猛地缩回，伴随砸中肉体的一声闷响。

   

     
战斗结束得很快。索隆消失没几分钟，草帽团便将不长眼找上门来的敌方海贼全扔进了海里。路飞紧握着拳头走向躺在地上已经叫不出声了的倒霉蛋，抓着他的领子拎起来逼问他把索隆弄到哪去了。山治退开几步把空间让给船长，摸出香烟塞进嘴里，紧盯那张平淡无奇神色扭曲的脸。

   

“白痴厨子。”

   

他听见有谁这样低声叫他。声音离得很近，微弱气流洒在他的耳廓。山治登时寒毛倒竖，险些抬腿就踢；他迅速转过头去，瞪着声音传来的方向。然而那里什么都没有。

“我没有把他打到天边去，”敌人呜咽道，在船长的逼问下瑟瑟发抖。“我只是把他变透明了而已……”

有什么东西从山治的后颈擦过，温热而粗糙，像是那只拿剑的手，带起一串鸡皮疙瘩。他猛一哆嗦，像觅食时被摸了尾巴的鸟雀一样窜到一边，惊疑不定地扫视周围，没法再把刚才那声喊当错觉。乌索普给了他一个困惑的眼神。

“喂，船长。”索隆的声音从空无一物的地方传来，就在山治身侧几步之遥的地方。甲板上的草被看不见的东西压出两个鞋印。“我在这呢。”

那个能力诡谲的路人脸船员还在哭哭啼啼：“……一周后他就会自己恢复原状了…………”

乌索普和乔巴齐齐尖叫起来。

       
      
       
等到一阵鸡飞狗跳、收拾残局、大家终于接受索隆的新形象之后已经是晚上了。桑尼号原地抛锚，负责守夜的人就位，向来精神的船长也趴在吊床上打起了呼。  
       
        
山治攀着绳梯，从瞭望室入口探出半个身子。

那里面一片静悄悄，没有哑铃铁块碰撞的声音，没有鼾声，没有一字一顿的报数。蓝汪汪的月光穿过窗户洒在地板上，亮得连木板纹理都看得一清二楚。月光照不到的地方则模糊不清，暧昧的阴影罩着墙边堆放在一起的健身器材。山治爬上来站定，环视一周，没有看见任何人。

他抿着烟蒂垂下眼睛，窗框的影子横在他的脚前。他抬腿踩住那条光与影的分界线。白色的烟气从他嘴角冒出来，随着脚步一路蔓延到窗边。

厨师立在月光里，视线穿过船帆间隙，看见弗兰奇正遥遥站在船头，弯着腰给栏杆补漆。更远的地方是漆黑的大海，细碎的波光飘在上面，像被淹没的星星。真正该有星星的地方只剩下月光深沉的蓝色。

他对着窗前看不出颜色的条纹船帆失神，烟草静静地燃烧着。

过了一会他转过身走向瞭望室的出口。刚迈出一步，他停在原地的那只脚忽然向侧一歪。

从八岁练腿功以来从未失足过的山治，在平地上绊了一跤。  
     

这事没那么尴尬的地方在于他没摔疼自己。事实上， 他被人接住了。腰侧传来手的形状的触感，他条件 反射曲起准备迎接冲击的膝盖顶到了像是人腿的玩 意。接住他的东西往下挪，于是他就成了双膝分开 的跪坐姿势，凌空坐在透明的支撑上。

山治不动声色地松开失去平衡时乱抓的手，转而向前伸去，在一片虚空中准确抓到了那张脸。他向前呲出一口烟，白雾流动着，勾勒出一个人脑袋的轮廓，随即消散在空气里。

"好玩吗，透明绿藻？"他问道，收紧手指又松开。

"好玩，特别是你手忙脚乱的部分。"索隆说，被捏着脸而有些吐字不清。

烟在他嘴里翘起，烟头上下摇晃。"绊到lady你可要切腹谢罪，透明人就给我老老实实呆到角落去。”

索隆哼了一声："然后你就会半夜睡不着觉，因为找不到我。"

"......"山治额角蹦起一条青筋。有一部分的他因为这话僵在那里，另一部分则暴跳如雷。"你他妈胡说什么呢？"

"我说错了？"剑士问，声音从空荡荡的地方传来， 语气戏谑。山治几乎能想象出绿藻头吊着眼角似笑 非笑的表情，但此刻他试图瞪着面前的人，只能看到手里捏住的那团空气。那张臭脸和一头绿毛和整 一块剑士疙瘩连带三把名刀都不知去向。

厨子收回手，上身后仰，抬起曲着的一条腿把脚跟 重重搁在索隆的隐形肩膀上，用上了几分力道。没 什么姿势能阻止他用他的腿攻击对手。“今天老子就要试试处理隐形食材。好好坐那看我怎么把你变成 绿藻沙拉。"

有一小会索隆没吭声——山治发觉对方沉默的时候这场景就像他在自言自语，跟臆想的人对话——然后剑士动了。他突然感到脚踝一紧。手的触感抚上他的大腿内侧，炽热的温度穿过布料印在他的皮肤上，极其缓慢地摩挲着。厨子头皮一麻，热流涌上脸颊，动了动腿。没能成功挣开索隆的手。

他什么都看不到，看不到对方的表情，看不到对方的动作，只有腿上的挑逗持续着，从大腿内侧往上滑，若有若无地划过髋骨，停在腰侧，又向脊背爬去。现在血往他的下半身流了。他坐着的地方——大概是索隆的腿——传来震动，抬着的脚踝被拿下来放到地上。

“食材可是会反抗的。”剑士低声说，声音近得几乎吓他一跳。

他确实什么都看不到，却能感知到近在咫尺的人。绿藻头的存在感牢牢扎在他面前，凑近他的颈窝，温暖气息扑在上面。

他因无从反击而有些恼羞成怒。没法看见那张烦人的脸让他晈牙切齿，香烟几乎被咬成两截。后颈被摸到的时候他咒骂一声，手臂一展将烟摁熄在哑铃上，再次抓住那张看不见的脸，凭着经验向前凑去。

山治找到了自己的目的地。他触碰到暖烘烘的嘴唇,舔吮锋利的唇线，撬开牙关侵入内部勾缠对方的舌头，激烈粗暴地扫荡过去，收到更激烈粗暴的回应。

他们像野兽一样互相撕晈，睡液混着血丝从嘴角滑下。他干脆地闭上眼睛，不去看自己对着空气热吻的样子。火星与蒸汽穿过他的气管，热流拍打他的胸腔内部。索隆含糊地哼笑着，手掌扣住他的后脑。

他在缺氧的微妙晕眩里撤开，睁眼直视隐形的对方。腰带从他的裤子上溜下去、悬在空中，像被掐住脖子的蛇。他摸索着撕扯索隆的衬衣和腹卷，把褪下来的透明衣物扔在一旁。衬衫对着虚无敞开扣子，索隆的手从他的领口钻入，像剥开水果一样剥掉了他的上衣。他向前找着索隆的脸’在断断续续湿润的吻里一脚把自己的裤子蹬在那团衣服上。他贴着索隆赤裸的皮肤，觉得像抱着个火炉，热得让他受不了却死活不肯松手。”卷眉，"索隆亲着他的颈侧，吻到他的下巴，在他耳边叫着独属于他的称呼，听起来竟然有些像撒娇。剑士的手掌落在他的腰间，微微向上托着，示意他跪好。他对这样的索隆毫无办法。

于是就变成现在这情形了。山治光着身子跪立在月光下，双膝间是索隆的腿，呼吸急促，脊背棚紧，拳头垂在两旁。他侧向窗户，不用再直视自己拖长的影子。月光照在他的头顶、肩膀和大腿，看上去像是独处的暴露狂。

索隆和他面对面，手指的触感慢条斯理地在他的胸腹滑行，描摹他的锁骨，堪堪擦过挺立的乳头，顺着腹肌的纹理一路摸到下腹，再毫不留情地抽离。这过程重复着，像带着软毛的鞭子反复落在他身上,  
炸开一片绵软的战栗。

山治低着头，咬住喉咙里的声音，猜着下一次手指会落在哪里。乳头被坚硬的东西轻轻刮擦，像是指甲。紧接着是粗糙、略微带点湿意的柔软物件围着乳晕打转，又使他分不清这究竟来自手还是唇舌。  
然而那里看起来只有空气。他整个人都在为此颤抖,从未觉得自己这么敏感过。

未知变成了绝佳的刺激。这混球知道他想要什么，却吝于给予他全部。每一次触碰都只有指尖若有若无的一点体温，轻如羽毛，让他的身体内部燃起火焰来。他无法得知对方的目标，只能吞咽着，克制着自己的反应，竭力装作毫不在乎的样子，不想让对方看出他的渴望。他的下身则违背他的意愿精神地挺立着，翘得快贴上他的腹肌，硬到发痛。

太热了。他现在大概红得像煮熟的龙虾。索隆隐在虚无里，细致地探索着他的身体。那双手富有想象力且不按常理出牌，划过的痕迹轻巧又致命。有那么一会他觉得自己可能跟信徒捆在祭台上奉给邪神的祭品差不多——羊羔之类的——眼睁睁看着快感的利刃切开皮肤，欲求从伤口汩汩流淌出来，变成暧眛的蒸汽。

他浑身一抖；索隆捻住他勃起的阴茎头部，指腹在顶端慢条斯理地画圈。看着像是他的老二自己动了，摇头晃脑显得怪异又色情。那刺激让他小声抽气，差点就这么射出来。但只有短暂的一会，然后他又被放开了，微凉的气流拂过他的皮肤。他的性器可怜兮兮地吐着前液。

在他快被烧得失去耐心的时候，什么潮湿的东西贴上他的会阴并向后探去，留下一串发凉的湿痕。他被突然摸上来的凉意惊得忍不住往后抬腰，又被捉着拉回来。到湿漉漉的东西幵始试探地往他后穴里钻，他才发现实是沾了液体的手。

山治终于放弃了。他把隐秘的自尊心丟到一旁，抬手环住索隆的脖颈，放松身体接纳刺进来的异物，小幅度地晃着腰，将透明手指吞得更深。索隆又开始笑，细碎地舔吻他的锁骨，低沉声音滑过耳畔。山治头晕脑胀，在脑子都要烧化的热屋中气息不稳地问："你..你这家伙从哪掏出来的润滑？"

剑士没有回答他。又一根手指塞进来，让他在手指上操自己的动作越来越慢。粘稠沉闷的水声夹在喘息里，充满整个瞭望室。他阖上眼，侧过头去靠触觉寻对方的嘴，在半路巧遇了迎上来的吻。他融化在那个强硬又执着的吻里。

我想要你。他在心里默念着大概永远不会说出来的真心话，心脏跳得像要飞出胸膛，闭着眼退开，一路顺着索隆的脸颊吻过去，将那三个金耳坠轻轻叼在齿间。像晈着几颗冰粒。索隆的呼吸声变了个调，热气吐在他的肩膀，加快了手上的动作。他的后穴被顺服地扩开，染上体温的液滴掉下去，落在对方勃起的阴茎上。

手指退出去了。索隆在他腰侧一遍一遍向下抚着，直到他主动沉下腰，让阴茎头部抵着他的入口。他深呼吸，睁开眼，看见自己的手臂环在空中。

啊，对了。现在白痴绿藻头是透明人。

这白痴突然开口："你想什么呢？一脸难过的样子。”

“...啊？你的眼睛出了什么毛病？”他抗议道，嗓音缺乏应有的气势，显得有些软绵绵的。“老子是在为又一次错失的梦想感到惋惜！……”

索隆不说话了。隐形的猛兽在他上半身四处舔着，特意造访早已被熟知的敏感医域，气息扑在皮肤上,毛茸茸地发痒。他亲在索隆的--从触感来看大概是--额角，作为回应；剑士发出低哑的哼哼，听着像猫科动物的呼嚕。被老茧包裹的手向上摸，从背后握住他的肩膀。

他喘出笑声来，伸手摸到屁股下面的那根玩意扶好,然后一口气坐了下去。

两人同时闷哼一声。索隆的阴茎一路破开他的肠道推进去，像钉入烧红的焰铁。缺少润滑的后半段有些干涩，但他强行将之一吞到底，几乎一下坐在索隆的大腿上。刺痛堆在体内，与层叠的软肉一同推拒捅进来的棍子。那根玩意直愣愣戳着他的肠壁，内脏被顶到的压迫感挤着他的后脑。他仰头急喘着努力适应自讨苦吃的突然入侵，一时间眼冒金星；剑士握住他有些垂下去的性器上下套弄，指腹搓着冠状沟和铃口，用快感引走他的注意。

他想到那些用刮刀撬开的河蚌。索隆的长钉撬开他，戳刺柔软的内部。他像河蚌一样主动打开身体，咬住钉子，做些无用的反抗。

“喂、"索隆说，"别勉强自己。"

"少罗嗦。”他立刻回道，脸埋在空气里-一埋在对方肩膀上。肉棍静止在那里，任由肠肉收缩、挤压、慢慢接受它的存在。山治不乐意等那么久。"你到底动不动？"他藏着表情，调动肌肉，重重夹了索隆一下。

剑士被他夹得猛然一震。"这可是你自找的。”隐形人昵喃，尾音震颤着，像电流沿脊椎爬下。山治抓住对方的肩窝，眼神到处乱飘，尚有闲空偷偷惋惜 没能直接夹射他，否则又是一个绝佳的梗用来大肆嘲讽。

 

没过一会他就后悔了。

 

他的膝盖被压在耳旁，屁股翅在空中，性器冲着自己的下巴，肩膀承受全身的重量。索隆在他体内大力冲撞，每一下都像要凿穿他一样彻底，而且次次正中红心。他的甬道变得滚热，愉悦的波浪一层层累积起来，捋他的意识拍成一滩稀碎的浆糊。他的阴茎淅淅沥沥淌下白液，随着撞击一下一下甩动。含在喉咙里的呻吟冲不出来，逐渐变成了哀叫；哀叫也依然被他死死憋着，只有喘气和压不住的低哼。

"你的里面正在吸我，”索隆凑在他面前说，"我能看见你洞里的肉。”

他无意识地抽动着。

“哦，里面的肉动了，你看得见吗？”

他满脸通红地侧过头去，用手梧住嘴。

"你在害羞？这里可是又软又湿，非常热烈的欢迎我 呢。”

这些话每个字都带着滚烫的温度，羞耻感沸腾冒泡。 他挣扎着维持清明，却找不到本该近在眼前的那颗 绿藻脑袋，于是意识便又涣散开了，连被透明人摆 出来的双腿大开的色情姿势都无暇在意。“你怎么——”他断断续续的接上一句话来。"没给、吓萎了呢？”

和另一个人做爱的时候看不见自己的身体，要他来恐怕会萎。他勉力在撞击间隙思考着，随着每—声溢出来的低叫颤抖。

"为什么会萎？ ”索隆用理所当然的语气回答。

"你里面明明这么棒。"

引信燃到了头。山治被炸开的白光席卷，或许终于叫出了声；他不知道，索隆又一下推到最深处，他直接射了。高潮夺走了他的听力。他的眼球往上翻， 瞳孔也抖着，舌尖探出来，眼泪流得到处都是，身体不可控地痉挛。几点稀薄的精液溅到胸口，和之 前那些白斑混在—起。

几秒之后索隆在他耳边唔了一声。收紧的肠道死死 绞住异物，剑士这次是真的被他夹射了。阴茎在他体内抖动，微凉液体灌进他的身体，他被快感冲刷得绵软的四肢忍不住抽搐，想蜷缩起来抵抗被内射的感觉，却只在地上磨蹭了两下。

月光亮得吓人。

他全身泛红，汗流浃背地躺在木地板上，刘海湿成几绺贴着额头。索隆压着他，不是很重，大概因为剑士用手肘支撑重量的缘故。他的颈窝里嵌着对方的下巴，紧贴的皮肤间满是粘腻的汗水。索隆与他相贴的地方全是烫的。

刚射完还是半硬的阴茎还埋在里面，连同射进去的精液一起，让他产生被填满的错觉。

那双手从他的背后穿过，将他捞起来、后背枕在手臂上。他的腿大大分开，垂在两旁，中间夹着透明的腰。他的手也摸上去，抱住索隆的肩膀。

"差不多、该滚出去了吧。"

“等一会。”

“......你怎么又硬了？"

"再来一次。”

"还来？！ ”

 

这次被做到神志不清的山治躺在索隆的臂弯，牢牢箍着他的脖颈，脸埋在他的肩胯上。他的腿也缠住剑士的腰，脚跟压着脊窝，试图把自己的身体完全贴上去。"你打算把我勒断气吗？"索隆这么问他，一边戳刺他已经水淋淋的甬道，粗重的喘息在耳迪 响着。他回答不了，只是一直往对方怀里钻。

索隆没有再说什么，榄着他的后背，用同样的力道抱紧。 他想忍下快脱口而出的呻吟，却管不住齿缝间漏出的哑叫了。

 

山治醒来的时候躺在毯子里，被看不见的玩意抱着，有东西摸着他的头发，能听见另一个人的呼吸。月亮挂在窗外。他用鼻腔吹出气，溺在暖洋洋的体温里。然后踹了索隆一脚，掀开毯子去穿衣服。

他穿完衣服，摸到隐形的衬衣和裤子，故意往哑铃后一踢，才离开瞭望室去洗澡。  
      
       
接下来的两天索隆一直没能找到那两件常服。于是他另换了一套。  
           
当天晚上，瞭望室传出乌索普惊天动地的惨叫。


End file.
